bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Come Back Home
'''Come Back Home '''es un single digital lanzado por el grupo en reconocimiento a el legendario compositor sur coreano Seo Taiji, el cual marco e influyo a la industria de la música coreana como uno de los primeros referentes de esta. El grupo lanzó este single como promoción antes de aparecer junto al famoso compositor en su concierto de aniversario "Time Traveler". Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Rom=‘Cause I’m coming back home nan jigeum mueoseul chajeuryeogo aereul sseuneun geolkka nan jigeum eodiro swijianhgo heulleoganeunga nan nae salmui kkeuteul bon jeoki isseo nae gaseumsokeun gabgabhaejyeosseo nae salmeul makeun geoseun naui naeile daehan duryeoum Angry? Hungry? Yes I’m hangry maeili doepuli, miraen gaeppuli naneun eobseosseo geurigo tto naeiljocha eobseosseo ajik urin jeolmgie gwaenchanheun miraega itgie ja ije geu chagaun nunmuleul dakkgo Come back home wae siganeul heobihae nae pi ttamdeuleun jeongjikhae ja ije geu teuropie nae ireum bakgo Come back home You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home geochileun insaengsoke You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home nareul wanseonghagesseo Come back Come back to my home, come back home Come back to my home, come back home (geochileun insaengsoke) Come back to my home, come back home Come back to my home, come back home (nareul wanseonghagesseo) Hunnit band, hunnit band, hunnit band gamunui yeonggwang eomeonikke tto nae sikgudeului bae, teojige bupullyeojuryeo gyesok yeolilhae, yeolilhae, yeolilhae chingudeul, geokjeong butdeuleo mae urideul apgili hwonhae Started from the bottom and we still going up nan deo manheungeoseul wonhae ajik urin jeolmgie gwaenchanheun miraega itgie ja ije geu chagaun nunmuleul dakkgo Come back home wae siganeul heobihae nae pi ttamdeuleun jeongjikhae ja ije geu teuropie nae ireum bakgo Come back home You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home geochileun insaengsoke You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home nareul wanseonghagesseo Oh, you must come back (Yo) You must come back (Yo) You must come back home (jibe dolawa) Oh, you must come back (Yo) You must come back (Yo) You must come back home (jibe dolawa) ‘Cause I’m coming back home You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home geochileun insaengsoke You must come back home tteonagan maeumboda ttatteuthan You must come back home nareul wanseonghagesseo Come back Come back to my home, come back home Come back to my home, come back home (geochileun insaengsoke) Come back to my home, come back home Come back to my home, come back home (nareul wanseonghagesseo) |-| Hangul =You in danger You in danger You in danger You in danger 맨날 이런 식 너는 너 나는 나 너의 공식 핸드폰은 장식 나 남친이 맞긴 하니? I’m sick 왜 숙제처럼 표현들을 미뤄 우리 무슨 Business? 아님 내가 싫어? 덩 덩 디기 덩 덩 좀 살가워져라 오늘도 또 주문을 빌어 우린 평행선 같은 곳을 보지만 넘 다르지 난 너밖에 없는데 왜 너 밖에 있는 것만 같은지 꽁하면 넌 물어 “삐쳤니?” 날 삐치게 했던 적이나 있었니? RM/JK 넌 귀요미 난 지못미 생기길 니가 더 사랑하는 기적이 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 연락 부재중 Unlock 수배 중 너란 여자 본심을 수색 중 고작 보내 준 게 문자 두세 줄 이게 내가 바랬던 연애 꿈? 파란만장 Love story 다 어디 갔나? Drama에 나온 주인공들 다 저리 가라 너 때문에 수백 번 쥐어 잡는 머리카락 너 담담 그저 당당 날 차 빵빵 뭐니 뭐니 난 네게 뭐니? 너보다 니 친구에게 전해 듣는 소식 원해 원해 Huh 너를 원해 너란 여잔 사기꾼 내 맘을 흔든 범인 불이 붙기 전부터 내 맘 다 쓰고 일방적인 구애들 해 봤자 헛수고 너에게 난 그저 연인이 아닌 우정이 편했을지도 몰라 I’m a love loser 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 |-| Español= Melon Preview *Página Oficial MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades